


Sweet Dreams

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, doctor Haruka, friends trying to be helpful but fail, insomniac Makoto, poor Makoto can't fall asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto has been having trouble sleeping, he doesn't remember how he got this problem, but it all started when he was around ten or twelve. It wasn't so bad when he was younger, but now it has become a serious problem. Hopefully this blue eyed, raven haired doctor can help him.





	Sweet Dreams

"What's the problem this time Makoto?"

"It's the same thing, I can't sleep," Makoto sighed as he sat on the chair across from the doctor.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Makoto, your physical and mental health are perfectly fine, I don't know what exactly is causing you such insomnia," the doctor said.

"There has to be something, I've tried everything. I've tried all the traditional remedies, I tried all the sleeping pills and medicine, I even tried the classic warm milk thing, but nothing," Makoto sighed once more.

"Hm...well what about last week? You told me you were sleeping then, why is that?"

"I only slept on those two nights because I was working overtime that day, I was too exhausted to even think," Makoto said.

"Aha, so whatever is causing you to be sleep deprived is whatever you're thinking," the doctor said.

"I guess...is there a cure?" Makoto asked.

"Now Makoto, if traditional medicine can't help you go to sleep, then I think we have to think of this psychologically," the doctor said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you should look for a therapist that specialize in helping those having trouble sleeping," the doctor said.

"A therapist huh? ...you sure that's going to work?" Makoto asked.

"With the limited options you have Makoto, it's either this, or going through intense surgery," the doctor said.

"...Got any recommendations?" Makoto asked nervously.

* * *

"Oi, Tachibana! Did you get any sleep last night?" the chief asked.

"No...I'm afraid," Makoto yawned and rubbed his eyes, "...not."

"Jeez Mako...maybe you should go home early today, take a couple days off until you can solve this problem, I don't want one of my people to faint in the middle of the job, especially when they're trying to save people from a fire," the chief said.

"Well it's not like I'm actually going out there these days, I usually stay back here and answer the phone," Makoto said then yawned once more.

"Still, I'm sure one of us can cover for you until you're all better, now why don't you go home," the chief said.

"I-I don't know...maybe I should stay here and-"

"That's an order Tachibana! Now get your ass home!" the chief exclaimed.

"Y-yes sir!" Makoto exclaimed, he quickly grabbed his belongings and ran out of the fire station.

Makoto continued walking until he heard a loud siren. Makoto turned his head and saw Rin and Sousuke in their patrol car.

"Yo Makoto! Where you heading?" Rin asked.

"Just heading home, the chief told me to take a couple days off," Makoto said.

"Well that's good, especially when you already look like death. Now get in, we're going to drive you home," Rin said.

"Oh you don't have to do that, you two are probably busy," Makoto said.

"Not really, we're already finished with our rounds, but we're not too busy to take our friend home, especially one who could easily collapse in the middle of the street," Sousuke said.

"...Point taken," Makoto said. He got inside the car and the three of them drove to Makoto's apartment.

"So...what did the doctor say this time?" Rin asked.

"Well...he suggested that I look for a therapist, even gave me some recommendations," Makoto said.

"Well hope this whole therapist thing is going to work for you, or else you're going to be wasting your money," Rin said.

"Oh no, don't worry about it, my insurance is going to pay for it," Makoto said.

"Still...just pick a really good one, I don't want you talking to a therapist that does the same stuff over and over," Rin said.

"I'm sure not all therapist are like that Rin," Makoto said then started to yawn.

"Hey, maybe you should rest your eyes while we're driving to your place, you need all the rest you can get," Sousuke said.

"Thanks, but my apartment isn't too far, besides...closing my eyes is the easy part, but actually get some rest is the difficult part," Makoto said.

"Still...can't believe you've been having this problem since we were kids, and even then it wasn't that bad," Rin said.

"I don't know...guess I just have too much in my mind right now...it was easier when we were kids, I didn't have to worry that much...but now...I don't know," Makoto said.

"...Mako...I think we should call everyone and help you look for the perfect therapist," Rin said.

"You and everyone else don't have to do that," Makoto said.

"I insist...we want you to get a good night sleep again Makoto, so we're not going to take no for an answer," Rin said.

Makoto yawned and was too tired to argue, "alright...do...what...ever..." Makoto slowly closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Before Makoto could get any real sleep, he saw it. Tormenting him. Telling him things that he doesn't want to hear. Makoto tried to scream for help, but his voice won't come out. He looked around for anyone to help him, but no one came. Soon, the darkness started consuming him, he can't breathe, he can't see. He's going to-

Makoto jolted upwards and hit his head on the rooftop of the car.

"Shit! You alright?" Rin exclaimed.

"H-huh? y-yeah," Makoto said as he rubbed his head, "how long was I out?"

"A minute, which has to be a record since the last time you rested you only lasted for forty seconds," Rin said.

"Yeah...but still," Makoto sighed.

"We're here," Sousuke said.

"Thanks guys," Makoto said.

"I'm going to call everyone and meet you at your apartment, so be ready tomorrow," Rin said.

"Yeah, sure," Makoto said.

"Alright...try to rest, maybe try to get a few winks, we don't want you losing your nails or have your hair fall out," Rin said.

"I know, I'll try," Makoto yawned.

"See ya Mako," Rin said.

"See ya later," Sousuke said.

"Bye," Makoto waved. He watched the patrol car drive away before he walked into his apartment building. He entered the elevator and the door was about to close until someone quickly entered inside. Makoto was startled, but relaxed.

The two rode the elevator in silence, but Makoto realized his vision was getting blurry.

"Nng," Makoto rubbed his eyes and steady himself against the wall. He looked up and realized that he'll reach his floor soon enough.

"...Hey, you alright?" the man said.

"H-huh...y-yeah...I-I'm fine, don't worry," Makoto said, though he really can't see that well, he doesn't even know what the man looks like, his face is way too blurry, the only thing Makoto can tell from him is that he has black hair and blue eyes.

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to collapse...what is your apartment number?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to help you get to your apartment, your floor is coming up isn't it?" Makoto look up and saw that he will reach his floor soon enough.

"Y-you don't have to do that, I-I'm sure...I can reach my apartment," Makoto said, but as soon as the elevator reached his floor and the door opened, Makoto's legs feel like jelly. Before Makoto fell over, he felt hands holding him upwards.

"Easy, come on, let's go," the man said. The two left the elevator and were slowly walking down the hallway. "Which number are you?"

"Nng...it's at the end of the hallway...second door at the end," Makoto said.

"Huh...looks like we're neighbors," the man said. Makoto did recall hearing noise from the empty apartment next to his, but he was so tired and busy to actually check if someone was moving in or not. "Alright, here we are...is there a key you keep hidden?"

"...Under the welcome mat," Makoto said. He saw the figure going down and picking up the key under the mat, the man then unlocked the door and helped Makoto inside.

"Alright, where's your bedroom?" the man asked.

"You...don't have to...I can...take it from here," Makoto muttered.

"Well I don't want you to accidentally fall or be in a position that'll make it hard for you to breathe," the man said.

"...You're really persistent, aren't you?" Makoto said.

"...Damn straight," the man sighed. Makoto pointed at the direction of his bedroom and the man helped him get inside. He helped Makoto lay down and helped him take off his shirt. The man was about to take off Makoto's pants, but Makoto quickly stopped him.

"I-I can do that myself, thank you very much," Makoto said as he started blushing in embarrassment.

"Just trying to help," the man sighed. Makoto quickly relaxed on his bed, but just can't seem to fall asleep. "...Aren't you going to sleep? It looks like you haven't slept in days."

"Make that...I haven't slept in seven days and a half," Makoto said.

"S-seven...do you have insomnia?" the man asked.

"An extreme one, nothing seems to help except overworking myself," Makoto said.

"That is really bad for your health...did you go see a doctor about this?"

"Of course...but nothing seems to work...though he did suggest I go see a therapist since he said whatever is causing me to not sleep is just in my head," Makoto said.

"...Well...if you need a therapist, I have someone that could help you," the man said. He saw the blurry face man getting something out of his pocket, Makoto believes it's his wallet, and taking out what looks like a card. "This is a therapist that can help, I'm sure he'll be able to get you some sleep."

"Thanks...ah...but I probably can't read it right now, my vision is really blurry," Makoto said.

"...So you can't see my face right now?"

"Sorry...I'll be sure to thank you properly tomorrow, when I get a chance," Makoto said.

"Hm...alright. Now, stay on this bed and just close your eyes, you don't have to sleep, but just relax," the man said.

"Alright," Makoto said.

"Good...I'll see you around...neighbor," the man said. Makoto was about to tell the man his name, but the man already left. Makoto figured his new neighbor is a bit strange, but he was very grateful towards him.

Makoto closed his eyes and tried to relax. He kept telling himself to not fall asleep, just close his eyes and relax, but no matter how many times he tells himself that, the exhaustion was getting a better hold on him. He thought he can break his record again and get at least a minute and a half of sleep. He let himself fall into the darkness of his mind.

He was there again. The same old darkness. The same old voices in his head telling him what he didn't want to hear. He tried to relax. He kept telling himself that it wasn't going to hurt him. It wasn't going to drag him down. He was safe. He kept chanting this to himself. However, the darkness started crawling onto his arms and legs, and he felt himself sinking deeper into the dark abyss of his mind. He needed to escape. He didn't want to go there. He never wanted to go there. He doesn't want to see it again. He didn't want to be there again. He held his breath. He closed his eyes, but he still sees it. He still sees it coming towards him. He tried to wake himself up, but he can't. He can't wake up.

Makoto was about to scream, but suddenly, a sweet smell was in the air. The darkness started fading, it started taking a shape. It looked like the beach. The same beach he walked by in his hometown. The same beach he adored so much. He felt calm.

Makoto opened his eyes and looked at the clock. He realized he was sleeping for eight hours. He felt completely refreshed. He was still tired and wished to get some more sleep, but the smell of something sweet and familiar already vanished. He looked around his room and noticed a candle on his nightstand. Makoto doesn't remember buying it, and even if he did, he already tried the candle remedy before. Why was this candle different? Makoto picked up the candle and saw a piece of paper underneath it.

_Hope this helps, it usually does. -Your new neighbor._

Makoto looked at the paper and then looked at the candle, he smiled a bit to himself. His new neighbor was really strange, but he felt like they could be good friends. Makoto looked around for some matches and lit up the candle once more, the smell started taking over his room and he felt calm. Makoto doesn't know why this particular candle is helping him sleep a bit better, but all he knows that it reminds him a bit of his home. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, he hoped to get another hour of need sleep.

* * *

"So you're telling me that this candle thing is helping you sleep?" Rin said as he looked at what is left of the candle and expect it.

"Yeah, I don't know how, but it works better than any of the candles I used before," Makoto said as he started brewing some tea.

"Well shit, then maybe you can buy more of these candles and your problem is solved!" Rin said.

"Sorta..."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"Well...I tried looking online to see if I can buy more of those candles, but it looks like that one is handmade," Makoto said.

"Huh...you say that your new neighbor gave this to you?" Rin asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well...why not ask him to lend you some more," Rin said.

"I don't think so, I don't want to constantly ask him to make me more candles, besides, if he's the one making them, I'm sure it must have taken him some time to make it. Besides, it seems that candle needs to be lit once in awhile, and that's not going to help me sleep comfortably if I have to wake up ever so often just to light it back up, and I honestly feel unsafe having a lit up candle next to my bed."

"Huh...guess we're still back to square one," Rin sighed.

"Looks like it...so when is everyone coming?" Makoto asked as he started getting some cups from the cupboard.

"In a few, Sousuke just texted me they'll be here soon," Rin said.

"Alright, I just hope Nagisa didn't find some place that seems...odd," Makoto said.

"It's Nagisa, everything about him is...odd," Rin said.

"Yeah, but at least that charming energy of his makes him somewhat adorable," Makoto chuckled.

"Yeah and annoying," Rin sighed.

"Oh he isn't that bad," Makoto chuckled.

"Oh yeah? How about that time he put all that strawberry protein power on my pizza?" Rin said.

"...Point taken," Makoto said.

Rin continued to scowl until the doorbell rang. When Makoto opened the door, he smiled to see his old friends.

"Mako-chan! We're here to help!" the blond man said with so much enthusiasm.

"N-Nagisa, it's best to keep your voice down, depending on how tired Makoto is, I believe loud noises would give him a terrible headache," a man with blue hair and red glasses said.

"oh don't worry Rei, I got a good night sleep last night, so I'm fine," Makoto said.

"That's so great Makoto!" a woman said with the same color of hair as Rin, "oh but I did hear that if you drink more water, than he'll help with any stress you have from the lack of sleep."

"How is drinking all that water going to help? If anything, it'll probably make him want to pee more," Nagisa said.

"W-well...what's your suggestion then Nagisa?"

"We try telling every boring story we can give him! Rei-chan, you go first!" Nagisa grinned.

"M-my stories aren't that boring...are they?"

"Nagisa, that's the worst idea ever!"

"At least it's better than drinking all that water Gou-chan," Nagisa sticked his tongue out.

"It's Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Kou!"

"Gou!"

"K-"

"If you two don't shut up I'm putting both of you in the corner," Rin said.

"But big brother! He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it! We need to focus on Makoto's problem right now!" Rin said.

"Really, I'm fine! I just need to find a good therapist and I'll be able to sleep like I use to," Makoto said.

"Right, well we better give you some therapist suggestions, anyone got any?"

"I have one!" Nagisa volunteered first.

"Alright, what you got Nagisa?"

"Well I was looking around for therapist and I stumbled upon this guy!" Nagisa held out a flyer and handed it to Makoto.

Makoto looked at the flyer and became pale. Rin snatched the flyer out of Makoto's hand and looked at it. He became pissed.

"Nagisa...did you look at what type of therapist he was?"

"Mm...no...I just assumed all therapist are the same. Why?"

"This is a fucking flyer for a sex therapist you idiot!" Rin exclaimed as he hit Nagisa on the head.

"Ow! Rin-chan, that hurts!" Nagisa said as he rubbed his head.

"Serves you right, now here is my suggestion," Gou said. She handed another flyer to Makoto, who became quite confused.

Rin snatched this flyer and read it. "A muscle therapist?"

"Yeah, this therapist helps make muscles relax, so if Makoto's muscles are more relax, I'm sure he'll be able to calm down and get some sleep! Oh and don't worry Makoto, I'll...come with you to make...sure...your therapist...is legit," Gou sighed dreamily as she stared at Makoto's chest, it almost felt like she was imagining Makoto's biceps through his shirt.

"Yeah, that ain't happening," Rin said as he flicked Gou in the forehead.

"Ow! Big brother!" Gou whined as she rubbed her forehead.

"Alright, Rei, please tell me you have something," Rin said.

"Of course, here is your real solution Makoto," Rei said as he gave Makoto a brochure.

"...A...beauty therapist?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, beauty can't be achieve without a good night's rest, hence the term 'beauty sleep,' so I'm certain that this therapist will help you sleep in order to keep that beautiful face of yours," Rei said.

Makoto stared at Rei and blushed slightly, "...y-you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course! Just look at that chiseled chin and jawline!" Rei said.

"That's enough complimenting Makoto's looks, and that's not helping one bit," Rin sighed. He slumped next to Makoto on the couch and covered his face with his hands. "Why do we have such useless friends?"

"Hey, what about me?" Sousuke asked

"Technically, you didn't bring anything," Rin said.

"Well you didn't bring anything as well, so you're also part of the useless group," Sousuke sighed.

"I'm helping him!" Rin glared.

"Yeah, well you could help him if you didn't boss us around, we're trying as well you know," Sousuke said.

"Oh yeah well...you're an asshole," Rin said.

"And you're stuck up," Sousuke said.

"You're an idiot," Rin said.

"Jerk."

"Big dummy."

"Shark face."

"Stupid cute teal eyes!"

"Stupids cute smile!"

"...Do guys need a moment...cause we could leave," Makoto joked.

"Shut it!" the two said in unison, but blushed at the same time.

Everyone continued giving Makoto some ideas, but when it started getting late and Makoto narrowed down to three suggestions, he decided it was time to call it quits.

"Look...I appreciate you guys helping me...but...I think this is something I have to do on my own," Makoto said.

"You sure Mako?"

"Yeah I'm sure, thanks for coming everyone, I'll keep you all updated on what's happening," Makoto said.

"Alright, call us if you need anything," Rin said.

"I will, see ya guys," Makoto said.

"Bye Mako-chan!"

"Good bye Makoto," Rei said.

"Bye Makoto! You should still try drinking a lot of water!"

"See ya Makoto," Sousuke said.

"Bye Makoto," Rin said.

Makoto waved everyone a goodbye and closed the door. He sighed and walked over to his couch. He looked at the three suggestions he thought might help. There was one that uses hypnosis, there was one that us acupuncture, and there was one that uses relaxing baths. So far, Makoto didn't know if he wanted to pick any of these choices. He place the papers on his coffee table and walked towards his bathroom, took a quick shower, dressed, then headed towards his bedroom. He decided to try and rest early since he was already getting extremely exhausted. He looked at the candle his neighbor gave him and sighed in disappointment.

"Guess I can't use this any longer...this thing loses wax way too quickly..." Makoto sighed. He disposed the candle in his trash bin and walked towards his bedroom. He laid down and closed his eyes. He tried not to think of anything. Not the nightmare, not the darkness, not his family, not his friends, especially the old fisherman he befriended. He thought of nothing. He didn't want to remember that horrible night. He never want to relive that night ever again. He didn't want to remember how they all left him that one horrible night.

Makoto opened his eyes when he realized he was thinking about it. He looked at his nightstand and felt tears forming. He looked at his family portrait. He saw his father, standing proudly. He saw his mother, with her beautiful smile. He saw Ren and Ran, though they looked calm in the picture, Makoto remembered how mischievous they were on the day the picture was taken. Even though no one knows why Makoto's insomnia became more troubling, especially his doctor, Makoto knows why, but he refuses to tell, he didn't want to mention that horrible night. He was so close into conquering his fear the first time, but this time, there was no way of going back to normal.

Makoto sighed and was about to lay on his back, but then he saw a familiar card on his nightstand. He remembered that his neighbor placed his card of a therapist that helps people like Makoto who can't sleep. He looked it over and thought that he needed to try. Not just for him, but for his friends. He looked at the scheduled time and realized that the doctor is most likely still in his office. He grabbed his cellphone and called the number.

"Hello?" a man's voice came out of the phone.

"U-um hi, I'm calling to make an appointment, you see...I'm having trouble sleeping. I-I hope I'm not calling at a inconvenient time," Makoto said.

"No worries. What's your name?"

"Tachibana Makoto," Makoto said.

"Alright, well I have an opening at around nine in the morning, is that fine with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, thank you," Makoto said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Tachibana-san," the man said. Makoto hung up and laid on his back. He felt like that voice was familiar somehow, but Makoto thought he was imagining it. He laid on his back and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

"Um hi, my name is Tachibana Makoto, I have an appointment at nine," Makoto said to the receptionist when he arrived at the location that was said on the card.

"Tachibana...ah, here you are. Please answer these questions, and you can wait in the waiting area," the receptionist lady said.

"Thank you," Makoto said. He step back and walked into the waiting area. He was surprised that there were not many people here, then again, he thought there weren't that many people with insomnia around here.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a woman who looked extremely tired and a man wearing a light blue collared shirt and black pants.

"Thank you again Nanase-san," the woman said.

"No problem, just call me if the treatment isn't working, otherwise, I'll see you next week to see if you're cured or not," the man, Nanase-san, said.

"I will, thank you thank you!" the woman said. She looked completely grateful. Nanse-san shook the woman's hand and the woman left. Nanase then turned to look at Makoto.

"...You must be...Tachibana-san...right?" Nanase-san said.

"U-um...yes, that's me," Makoto said.

"...Alright, come in," Nanase-san said.

Makoto followed Nanase-san. For some reason, the way Nanase-san looked at Makoto, it felt like Nanase-san knew him. Makoto tried to recall meeting someone named Nanase-san, but can't seem to think of anyone. He decided it was probably his imagination.

"Alright, did you answer the questions?"

"Yes," Makoto said.

"Good, let me see....you're twenty-four...you work as a firefighter...your favorite color is green...you started started having insomnia when you were around ten...but it you also stated your insomnia became even more problematic when you turned twenty, is this correct?"

"Yes," Makoto said.

"Hm...I'm curious...why is it that you answered all the questions, except for this one here?"

"W-well...that one said it was optional...so I just assumed..."

"Yes...well we usually say this is optional because those who don't what their fears are are usually the ones that don't want to mention it, and usually that's the case for their insomnia," Nanase-san said.

"...."

"What are you afraid of Makoto?"

Makoto didn't want to say, but the way those blue eyes seem to look straight at him, he felt relax. He felt that he can trust the man in front of him.

"...I'm afraid of the ocean," Makoto said.

"Why?"

"...When I was a little kid...I befriended a fisherman in hometown, he was very nice to me, but then...there was a storm...he...he and many of his shipmates never made it...what was scary was that he drowned at a distance that I usually swim at...just thinking how...he drowned so close...so close from shore...I...I..." Makoto's body started shaking. He couldn't speak.

"I'm guessing that was when you started having insomnia...am I correct?"

"...Yes...after that day...I couldn't sleep for weeks...it wasn't so bad...I managed to conquer my fears when I joined the swimming club in high school...my friends helped me conquer my fears," Makoto said.

"...Then why is it that you're having a harder time sleeping now?"

"...I...I wish to not discuss it," Makoto said.

"...Fine by me," Nanase-san said.

"E-eh? Aren't you going to push me into telling you?"

"What's the point? I don't want to deal with this back and forth thing where I push you into telling me and you don't want to tell me and in the end it could go either way, you end up telling me and we try to solve the problem, or you don't tell me, you never come back, and you continue to have terrible insomnia till you die, which I'm guessing is going to happen soon because of all that stress from work, lack of sleep, and other things," Nanase-san said.

"...You're very straightforward...huh Dr. Nanase?"

"...Damn straight," Nanase-san said. For some reason, the way he said that made Makoto have déjà vu, but Makoto didn't know why. "Alright Tachibana-san, we'll continue our discussion tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?"

"Yes, you are to meet me here everyday, I don't care what time, I kinda want you to meet me here at the same time, but whatever works for you is fine by me, and I want you to be ready for all the treatment I'm going to give you," Nanase-san said.

  
Y-yes Dr. Nanase," Makoto said.

"Call me Haru, if we're going to be seeing each other often, we might as well get along," Haru said.

"U-um yes Dr...I mean...Haru," Makoto said.

"Good boy," Haru said. The two walked out of his office and Haru walked him towards the parking lot. "...Where's your car?"

"I don't have one," Makoto said.

"W-what? Then how did you get here?"

"I walked...then rode the bus...then walked some more," Makoto said.

"Judging from your address...you live pretty far from here," Haru said.

"Well...at least I'm getting some exercise...especially since I can't go to work till my problem has been resolved.

"Hm...alright...I'll see you later, Makoto," Haru said.

"...S-see you...Haru," Makoto said. Makoto walked away, but could still feel Dr. Nanase's eyes on him.

When Makoto was far enough, he relaxed and started walking calmly. Makoto then remembered his neighbor. He never got a chance to thank him properly. He looked around and saw a donuts shop. He walked in and bought a dozen donuts of different flavors. He did avoid the strange flavors, such as that mackerel one.

"Mackerel?"

"Don't ask, there's this guy that comes in every morning, asking for either a mackerel bagel or donuts, in the end we decided just to make them specifically for him," the employee said.

"I-I see," Makoto said.

"You care to try one?"

"N-no thanks, these are fine," Makoto said. He paid for the donuts and continued walking home.

Makoto finally reached home and saw that his new neighbors door was opened, with some boxes outside. Makoto walked over and saw that his neighbor was crouching over.

"U-um hello, it's me...your neighbor that you helped the other day, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me and for the candle...and...I bought these donuts and wondered if you would like some," Makoto said.

"....Is one of them mackerel filled?"

"E-eh?" Makoto stepped back and was surprised at what his neighbor said. He knew his neighbor was strange, but didn't think he was that strange. "...Y-you're the one that asked that donuts shop for mackerel bagels and donuts?"

"Yeah, glad they did it too, I knew they would come around."

"I-I see...w-well...unfortunately, I didn't buy them, but I do hope you'll like the ones I bought," Makoto said. The man stood up and Makoto's eyes widen. It was Dr. Nanase.

"Hm...guess you did went through the trouble of buying them...alright, come in, Makoto," Haru said. Makoto thought he saw somewhat of a smirk on his lips.

"D-Dr. N-Nanase?" Makoto stuttered.

"Oi, I thought I told you to call me Haru. I don't want you calling me Nanase, Dr. Nanase, or Haruka. Haru is fine," Haru sighed. The two walked into Haru's apartment and Makoto was surprised at how clean everything was, considering Haru moved in a few days ago.

"You're very neat," Makoto said.

"I lived alone since high school, I hate messes," Haru said.

"I can see that...wait...if you knew who I was...how come you didn't say anything?" Makoto said.

"...No particular reason, just felt like it," Haru said.

"You just...felt like it," Makoto deadpanned.

"Yep," Haru said. He took the box of donuts from Makoto's hands and placed them on the kitchen counter. "Well? You gonna grab one? I'm not particularly a sweets person, and I don't want to finish all of these on my own," Haru said.

Makoto snaped out of it and walked over. He took a chocolate covered donut with some sprinkles on it and took a bite.

"...At least your sleep deprivation isn't affecting your appetite," Haru said.

"I guess you could say I'm sorta use to it now," Makoto said.

"Still...we do need to solve this problem of yours," Haru said.

"...Do I really need to tell you why my current problem is happening?"

"...You don't, but I need to ask you this. Do you want to die?"

"...No," Makoto said.

"Do you want to get surgery?"

"...No," Makoto could feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"...Do you want to solve this problem?"

"...Yes, I really want to be cured...I want to sleep, I want to have good dreams...I don't want to see the darkness anymore," Makoto cried. Haru watched the man in front of him break down, he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Makoto. "T-thank you."

"...Well then Makoto...I think we should start the treatment now, since it seems we both have free time now," Haru said.

"...Alright, where do we begin?"

* * *

From then on, the two would meet at Haru's office and would meet at the apartment and continue anything they discussed at the office. Makoto didn't know if he could catch up, but he was thankful that all the treatment so far has been helping him sleep, even if it was only for a short while.

"How's the warm bath with salt going for you?"

"Well...it's relaxing actually...though I am getting tired of going to the supermarket to buy more salt," Makoto said.

"Well from what I notice in your apartment, you order a lot of takeout anyways...why's that?"

"...I can't cook," Makoto said bashfully.

"Hm...alright, I'll cook you something in the morning and evening. I would make you lunch, but I'll be too busy at the office, so you can buy something," Haru said.

"E-eh? Y-you don't have to-" Haru put his finger on his lips and stared straight into Makoto's green eyes. "I'm your therapist, consider this part of your treatment."

"...Y-yes Haru," Makoto blushed. Haru didn't know why, but he patted Makoto's head. Makoto blushed even more, but the way the hand patted his head felt nice.

"Good boy," Haru said quietly.

The two continued every treatment they can do, and over time, Makoto started feeling less tired and tired, he no longer has bags under his eyes.

"Huh...your eyes are actually more prettier without those bags under your eyes," Haru said.

"...You think they're pretty?" Makoto blushed.

"...Yeah," Haru said while trying to hide his blush.

"...Honestly...your eyes are more beautiful," Makoto said.

"...Thanks," Haru said, then flicked Makoto in the forehead.

"H-Haru!" Makoto rubbed the spot Haru flicked him.

"A little known fact, every time someone compliments me like that, I just can't help but be a little mean to them, call me a sadist, but that's just the way I am," Haru said.

"...You're really strange Haru, but I think I kinda like that about you," Makoto said.

"...Damn straight," Haru said and smiled at the laughing Makoto.

All of Makoto's friends were finally relieved when Makoto was getting better and better.

"I'm so glad Mako-chan is getting better!" Nagisa said as he hugged Makoto's arm tightly.

"N-Nagisa, please don't pull on Makoto like that, you're going to make him fall," Rei said.

"Nu uh! Mako-chan is going to be pulled down by me, you're just jealous that I'm giving Mako-chan so much attention," Nagisa said.

"I-I am not!" Rei blushed.

"Really? Then why are you blushing so much? Does Rei-chan love me that much?" Nagisa teased.

"N-Nagisa, I do love you, but please stop teasing me!" Rei blushed.

"....Do you guys need a moment?"

"No!" Rei and Nagisa said together, with Rei saying it embarrassingly while Nagisa said it happily. Makoto smiled at the two.

"So...this therapist...how do you feel about him?"

"...He's strange...but he's a really good person...I'm glad he's my therapist," Makoto said.

"Hm...alright, if you like him, then I guess he's okay...just make sure he's not doing anything weird to you," Rin said.

"...Um...define...weird," Makoto said nervously. He could literally see the steam coming out of Rin's ears.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Rin exclaimed.

"Don't do it!" Makoto cried out. It took everyone to hold down Rin from leaving Makoto's apartment and barging into Haru's.

"Rin, relax, I'm sure whatever weird thing that Makoto's therapist is doing to Makoto isn't too bad, especially if it's helping Makoto sleep," Sousuke said.

"...You're...probably right," Rin said as he leaned back into Sousuke's chest.

The door suddenly opened and Haru came in with a bottle of honey.

"Makoto, I want you to take off your clothes and put this honey all over you body," Haru said.

"...H-Haru...I told you I have guests coming...so we can't continue our treatment till everyone left..." Makoto said.

"...Oh...right," Haru said.

"...I'm going to kill him!" Rin shouted. It took everyone once again to hold down Rin from killing Makoto's therapist.

The only good outcome though is that Haru soon became good friends with everyone else, including Rin.

"Just...I hope you're not making him do anything too weird," Rin said.

"...Well...I can't really promise that...especially when the next one involves chocolate and marshmallows all over his body," Haru said. Then he closed the door and locked it. He could hear Rin banging on the door.

"...We're not really going to have chocolate and marshmallows covering my body...are we?"

"Of course not...I just wanted to tease shark face back there," Haru said. Makoto could practically see the evil smirk from his lips. "We are going to put honey all over your body, so...take off your pants."

"H-Haru!" Makoto squeaked embarrassingly.

The two became great friends. That is until Makoto visited Haru's apartment one night and saw that there was a nicely set up table in the middle of the room.

"W-what's this?"

"To celebrate your progress, you're getting better Makoto...I'm proud of you," Haru said.

"...Thank you...I couldn't have done it without you, Haru," Makoto said.

"...Please sit, or else the food will get cold," Haru said.

"What about today's treatment?" Makoto asked.

"We can do that once we finish eating," Haru said.

"Alright," Makoto sat down, thanked Haru for the food, and took a bite of the grilled mackerel. "This is really good...you know...I wonder why you're a therapist instead of a chef."

"I was a chef for awhile," Haru said.

"What happened?"

"...Let's just say that me and the head chef didn't agree on having mackerel in all the food of the menu...and I may have hid a raw mackerel in his office before he fired me," Haru said.

"I see," Makoto said.

"Besides...I like helping people who can't sleep...it's nice when I'm the one that helped them finally sleep," Haru said.

"Well...I'm glad you did became a therapist instead of continuing your chef career...I don't know what I could have done without your help," Makoto said.

"...Hey...what's your favorite food? I kinda thought I would make it the next time we have dinner together," Haru said.

"Oh um..." Makoto started blushing, "I like green curry. My mom use to make and...and..." Makoto accidentally mentioned his mother. He didn't want to mention her. He doesn't want to remember.

"Makoto?"

"...." Makoto could feel tears forming in his eyes. He felt like he was going to have a breakdown.

"Makoto...relax, here...drink some wine," Haru said as he refilled Makoto's glass with more wine.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Makoto said. He gulped the the glass and Haru refilled it once more.

"...You wanna tell me your problem now?" Haru asked.

Makoto looked at him. He trusts Haru. He trust that he won't say anything bad. He trust Haru that he wouldn't blame him. He knows he can trust Haru.

"...When I was visiting my folks during my break at my university...we all decided to go on a boating trip...but...there was a sudden storm...we tried getting back to safety but...the wind was too strong. Both my little brother and sister fell overboard when the boat rocked too much. My dad jumped in to saved them, but then...the wind....all them got hit by the blades on the boat...it was just me and mom...I...I thought we were going to die...I held onto her tightly. The boat flipped over...I somehow made it out alive with a scar on my back and chest and a broken arm. I couldn't fine my mom. Ever since then...I can't look at the ocean the same way anymore...I miss them...I miss them so damn much...why did they have to die!? Why couldn't it be me? Ren and Ran were so young...they...they deserve to live...not me..." Makoto's tears started falling out of his eyes.

"Hey...it's not your fault, do you think your family would be happy to see you crying like this? You need to stay strong, not just for yourself, but for them," Haru said.

"It hurts Haru...it hurts," Makoto cried.

"I know...I know it does," Haru said.

The two stayed like that for a long time. It has been a long time since Makoto cried like that since his family died. He held Haru tightly. Haru continued to rub his back and the two continued to stay in silence.

Makoto finally relaxed and after downing an entire bottle of wine, Makoto was feeling a bit tipsy.

"I haven't cried like that until I was at the funeral," Makoto said.

"Well at least we now know what your problem is, and I think I can solve your problem," Haru said.

"...I never thought I would tell anyone about it...I always felt guilty when knowing that I was the only one to survive that...I always felt that it was my fault my mother is gone...it was my fault that I didn't go after Ren and Ran when they fell overboard...my fault that I wasn't watching over Ren and Ran...my fault I didn't look at the weather reports...it was my fault...I-"

"It's not...don't you dare blame yourself for this. No matter what, it's not your fault. You could have died with them, but you lived, and you should be grateful," Haru said.

"...Yeah...but sometimes I wonder if I should have died...." Makoto said.

"Do you think your family would want that from you?" Haru asked.

"...No," Makoto said.

"Then so help me, I'll help you with your insomnia problem, I'll help you get through this, I'm going to stay by your side until the day you die from old age, and not from stress or anything else. I'm going to be here for you Makoto," Haru said.

"...You're way too good to me Haru," Makoto blushed.

"...Damn straight," Haru said. He helped Makoto get up and the two headed towards the bedroom. By now, Makoto was already feeling a bit drunk from all that wine.

"Well...looks like I'll be getting a hangover tomorrow morning," Makoto chuckled to himself.

"I can already tell you're not much of a drinker," Haru said.

"Nope," Makoto giggled uncontrollably.

"Hm...well we better start your treatment," Haru said.

"Eh? You sure we should do that now? I mean I'm not in the best condition," Makoto said.

"Oh no, it was my plan to get you drunk in the first place. I already had a feeling you couldn't take your alcohol that well," Haru said.

"S-so mean," Makoto said then started giggling. He was about to fall on his bed, but accidentally grabbed Haru. The two fell on the bed together.

"Jeez...I didn't think you were this much of a lightweight," Haru huffed.

"I did say I don't drink that much," Makoto giggled.

"Yeah yeah, now let me go, sleeping with your therapist isn't what I planned," Haru said.

"Aw, can't you make it part of your plan?"

"...Makoto...I was planning on having you sleep next to someone as part of your treatment, but I thought it would be a stuff animal or a lover...I kinda got rid of that treatment," Haru said.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"...I didn't like the idea of you sleeping next to someone...that wasn't me," it was Haru's turn to blush.

"...Haru...I like you...I really really like you...and...I'm glad you're staying with me...I'm glad you're helping me...but...I want us to be more than a patient and his therapist...I...I love you Haru," Makoto said.

"...I can't tell if that's the alcohol talking of if you're not completely drunk," Haru said.

"I'm not there yet...and doesn't being drunk make someone more honest with their feelings?" Makoto asked.

"...I guess," Haru said. Haru leaned down and kissed Makoto on the lips.

"...Your mouth taste like mackerel," Makoto said while blushing.

"Well...you better get use to that...as well as my cooking," Haru said.

"...I think I will," Makoto blushed. Haru leaned down and kissed Makoto on the lips once more, then started kissing his neck and continued moving downwards. The two spent the night not sleeping.

* * *

"Makoto...you sure about this?" Haru asked.

"...I am...I think it's time I gave them a visit after all these years," Makoto said.

"Alright, well you better hurry up though cause Rin keeps yelling saying how Nagisa is forcing everyone to swim naked at the beach," Haru said.

"Don't worry, it won't take long," Makoto said. Makoto continued walking down until he finally saw the four gravestones. He bent down and placed a rose on each of the gravestones. He gave a little prayer and smiled sadly at them. "Hey mom, hey dad, hey Ren and Ran. Sorry it's been awhile since I last visited you guys...I guess I was too afraid...I couldn't sleep knowing that you guys were gone...I'm sorry if I worried you all...but I'm getting better now. I have my friends, even though they weren't much help with my insomnia...they tried...and I love them for it. I also have this great guy who was my therapist...but is now my husband...I'm sure you guys would have love him. I'm sorry everything....but...I'm getting better...I really miss all of you...I hope all of you are happy and are at peace. I love all of you. Thank you, for everything," Makoto said. He wiped away his tears and smiled at the gravestones.

He started walking back, but stopped when he noticed one particular gravestone. "Hey you...thanks for being a great friend. I loved all of your fishing stories...I wish you could have told me more....please take good care of my family up there," Makoto said. He placed the last rose he brought with him on the gravestone and left.

"You done?" Haru asked.

"Yeah...this was a good idea," Makoto said.

"I am your therapist after all, as well as you lovable husband," Haru smiled.

"....Damn straight," Makoto said. He smiled at Haru and the two held hands as they walked out of the graveyard.

"Tonight, I thought we try mackerel," Haru said.

"Haru, I'm finally getting some sleep, I don't think we need to try the mackerel method anymore," Makoto said.

"Who said anything about a mackerel method?" Haru asked.

"H-Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

Makoto was happy. He was finally happy after a long time of night getting any sleep. He was happy he had great friends. He was happy he met such a wonderful person that is now part of his life. For the first time in a long time, Makoto finally gets to have sweet dreams.

**_The End!_ **

 


End file.
